Blue Wind
by Aileen-Fia
Summary: Moritz runs away from Ilse, and who does he share a moment in the woods with before killing himself? A one-shot.


Moritz rushed away, he didn't want this. Moritz stumbled blindly through the woods until he found his path blocked. The figure, the girl, sat silently in a ball rocking a bit. He didn't mean to hurt Ilse's feelings. "Ilse..." Moritz said walking closer, "I didn't mean..." But when Moritz turned the girl around, he realized it wasn't Ilse. "Anna!" Moritz said surprised. Anna only rocked more, a single tear running down her cheek.

"I was good." Anna mumbled. Moritz sat beside Anna and put his arm awkwardly around her for comfort. "I did everything they said, and they still weren't happy. What can I do?"

"It's okay." Moritz said, not comforting her at all. "Look, I have to go now." Moritz was about to leave, but Anna became hysterical.

"You're leaving! How could you Moritz? I need you!" Moritz sat down.

"Look Anna-" Moritz started, trying to get up again, but Anna interrupted him

"I need you Moritz." Anna was a bit calmer now. Moritz saw her bedraggled face and reluctantly sat down. "I... I want to leave with you." Anna said, looking away from Moritz.

This time, Moritz looked away "I'm not leaving. Not that way, anyways."

"What? What do you mean? Moritz." Anna reached out to Moritz who flinched away. "Moritz, what-oh."It clicked in Anna's mind.

Moritz stood up. He didn't want to deal with this, first Ilse, now Anna. Moritz just walked away. Anna sprang up and caught his hand. "Don't." She said, "Don't." The two just stood there.

"Anna." Moritz said softly. Anna just stood there. "Anna" Moritz said again, unsure she heard him the first time. Anna collapsed to the ground, still holding Moritz's hand.

"I... I just can't." Anna said finally, "I need to go Moritz. I can't stay."

"Then-" Moritz tried to offer, but Anna cut him of with a curt 'No.' After a few moments of silence, Moritz got the courage to look Anna in the eyes. They weren't hurt, they were determined. Moritz dropped Anna's hand. "What do you want from me?" Moritz stuttered.

"I... I don't know." Anna said. "The same thing you need from me. I guess." Neither of them really understood. Anna tried to look deep into Moritz's eyes, but he blocked her, retreating to the depths of his soul. "I'm sorry." Anna said to fill the void of silence. She was apologizing for more than Moritz knew. He just assumed it was for making him stay. Feeling a bit guilty, Moritz sat down.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"Really?" Anna said, oddly hopeful.

"I... I don't... I guess so. It's better than Ilse." Moritz said, trying not to lead Anna on in any way.

"You've seen Ilse?" Anna said, both happy fro a change of topic. The childhood friend still went unmentioned in the town.

"Yeah, she was just wandering around. Wanted... she wanted to... share some memories." Moritz said uncertainly. Even this was getting awkward.

"Do you remember when I moved here Moritz?" Anna said, sharing memories of their own.

"Yes." Moritz said, his eyes now seeing a seven-year-old Anna before him.

_-Flashback-_

_"Why are you following me?" The wide-eyed girl just stood there, staring at him. "What do you want? Who are you?" he was getting really annoyed._

_"Anna." The word was almost inaudible._

_"Well, just leave me alone!" he ran off to catch up to Wendla and Melchior. He loved playing pirates with them and Ilse. He ran all the way to their pretend pirate ship where Wendla, Melchior, and Ilse were waiting for him. He peeked out. Anna stood at the edge of the woods. Staring at him. He turned around and left her there._

_-End of Flashback-_

"I'm glad we're friends." Anna said, breaking the image before Moritz's eyes.

"Sorry." Moritz said finally. "I mean I-"

"No, it's all my fault." Anna cut him off, remembering her first day.

"No-"

"I-"

Both looked at the other with an intent, pitiful gaze. Anna leaned in, whispering in Moritz's ear, "I don't want you to leave me this time."

"I... I don't understand." Moritz stuttered. "I have to go now."

"Please stay," Anna said, strangely calm and kind. "You don't need to understand Moritz. Just let it go, just embrace it."

"Just embrace it? I'm not like that Anna." Moritz said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"But I am." Anna was really close now. Moritz could smell her breath as she spoke. Moritz froze, stuck between leaning forward and inching away. "Let me." Anna breathed.

"I... I.. I-" Moritz couldn't process any of the thoughts rushing through his head. He pulled out the gun. Anna's hand caught him. She pushed Moritz's hand down. As she did so, she leaned in and kissed him softly. Anna released both grasps on Moritz and moved back a bit.

"What... what was... Anna?" Moritz gasped, still processing the kiss.

"You can go now." Anna said. Shadowed by the trees.

Moritz only moved closer to Anna. "Let me go," he said, "that way." The gun was clattering in his shaking hand. "Let me." Moritz used Anna's own words against her. Anna didn't move as Moritz advanced. Anna stayed frozen, unsure what to expect. Moritz kissed her, more crudely than before but equally as powerful.

Neither of them heard the clattering gun, the inevitable fate. Time paused for them. With a loud bang, that was all to remember. It sucks to have your mind made up like that.


End file.
